This invention relates to a convertible multi-purpose brush assembly characterized by providing a multiplicity of working surfaces for a variety of tasks and versatility and ease in conversion for various uses and which may be constructed for attachment to a home appliance such as a rotary drill, mixmaster, etc. for being driven thereby or may be constructed for rotary or fixed manual use by an operator holding the brush assembly.
Various cleaning, polishing, buffing, painting, sanding, etc. tasks performed in the home or elsewhere require the use of a variety of different brushes, working surfaces, etc. for performing these tasks. Heretofore, it was necessary for the person performing these tasks to purchase and maintain a variety of brushes or other materials providing these various working surfaces for performing these various tasks.
Although general utility brush assemblies have heretofore been proposed, such as for example the brush assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,109, issued to the inventor of the present invention on Oct. 30, 1973, such brush assemblies have lacked the required versatility for performing a number of different tasks in the home or elsewhere.